


【红茶会】应召男友（11）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（11）

Give you everything you wanna, give me everything I need.   
    I got a soul for sale, you have enough nights to work for seducing me.  
    [给你所有你想要的，给我一切我需要的。  
    我得到一个明码标价的灵魂，你有足够的夜晚引诱我。]  
   
你体会过心痛的感觉吗？  
那不是一个比喻，单纯生理性的疼痛，心脏抽搐着，战栗着。你能够感受到那一小团肉块被挤出血来，剧烈地收缩又放开，冰凉的液体一路冲上头顶。鼻尖酸涩，眼眶酸涩，心里清楚绝不能让眼泪掉下来，却又太渴望真真实实的发泄一次。  
不可以哭，眼泪改变不了什么，只能证明懦弱。然而懦弱，却让王耀感觉自己还活着。这副身体依然温热，尚未堕落成一具欲望的躯壳，霓虹光影里，若还有个放逐的去处，该是何等的幸福。   
可是王耀偏偏不想留什么退路。  
亚瑟皱了眉头，抓着王耀的肩膀，不知道还能做些什么。他有些懊悔了，不过一个无关痛痒的实习生，根本不值得这样冒失——可是那一刹那的冲动骗不了自己，看到王耀眼泪的瞬间，他全身的肌肉都不受控制地绷紧，脑海里一片空白。胸腔里有什么东西灰飞烟灭的炸开了，拥他入怀的渴望是那么强烈，简直像一场愚蠢的错觉。  
本来就不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人，想必这个淡漠的年轻人也不想让别人看到自己最狼狈的样子。意外撞破了一个尴尬的秘密而已，最好的解决方式是装作什么都没发生过。亚瑟摇了摇头，松开手后退了几步。  
正了正领带，男人的声音冷漠而疏远。  
“一分钟，把眼泪擦干净，跟我回会场。”  
 “是。”  
王耀低着头，嗓音闷闷的。刘海落下来遮住眉眼，在亚瑟的角度，只能看见他微微抽动的鼻尖。视线辗转向下，男孩的脖颈染着细腻的绯色，延伸进领口里，一小段锁骨光滑幼白，隐约透着抹淡色。  
昨夜的激烈不言而喻。  
绿眸跳动了一下，喉咙莫名有些发痒。亚瑟轻咳一声，转过头看窗外的车水马龙。不知何时，阳光逐渐远去，乌云从四面八方汇聚而来，沉默地压在头顶，挡住了最后一线光亮。  
“要下雨了。”亚瑟低声道，背过身将手按在落地窗上，掌心传来丝丝缕缕的冰凉。  
王耀抬起头，顺着亚瑟的身影向外看去。阴沉黯淡的天空，方正呆板的高楼，来往的人流步履匆匆，戴着千篇一律的面具，在这座都市里沉默地彼此安慰和放纵。灰暗的世界，灰暗的脸，铺天盖地的尘埃中，只有他金色的头发格外鲜明，太过灿烂耀眼的颜色，甚至于有些不真实的感觉。  
如果可以，王耀愿意付出一切把时间定格于此，深爱的人就在眼前，一步之遥的距离，他可以肆无忌惮地凝望他的背影。掩饰得太辛苦，像深夜里高高举起的双手，逆流的血液僵硬到麻木，却不敢期望着被另一个人握住。曾以为的所谓骄傲在这个男人面前轻而易举地破碎了，碎成一地的卑微，却还想精心包裹起来，像角落里积满灰尘的礼物。  
亚瑟抱了胳膊眺望着，西装马甲把他的腰身衬得极为精劲，挺括的双肩，笔直修长的双腿。王耀深吸了口气，胡乱抹把脸，小心翼翼地走近。  
“先生，我收拾好了。”  
亚瑟转过头，挑高一侧的眉。“不错。”  
王耀瞪大眼睛，确信自己没有看错男人眼睛里一闪而过的笑意。“从侧门走，我们喝下午茶去。”  
王耀僵在原地。  
“怎么，不记得了？我邀请过你的。”  
唔，好像有这么回事？王耀眯起眼睛。是第一次见托马斯那天吧，本以为亚瑟说这种话只是为了缓和气氛，没想到他现在还记得——平心而论，王耀从没想象过与这个男人私下相处的情形，忘掉堆积如山的报表，忘掉勾心斗角的算计，忘掉身份和地位，他们性格相近，简单平等的交流，就像真正的朋友。  
然而用脚趾想想都知道这不可能——第一眼就爱上的人，怎么可能做朋友。   
生来偏执，如何折衷。  
不论出发点在哪里，过程又是如何，虚情假意后的目的地，只有那一个。指尖颤抖着，不想这样，不能这样，他试图不管不顾地坠落下去，理智却叫嚣着逃避，拉着他悬崖勒马。  
是，王耀不甘心，他嫉妒那个可以光明正大地拥有他的女人，嫉妒得发疯。可那又怎样？亚瑟不是他的，以前不是，以后也不会是。一个人的苦涩欢喜，到头来只感动了自己。只是难得有这么一个人，能让他红了眼眶，却还笑着原谅。  
爱你，原来真的可以和你没关系。  
喉结滚动，王耀下意识退了一步。  
 “王耀？”  
“对不起。”  
亚瑟沉下脸：“你又不想去？”  
 “我今天……有点不舒服，刚才还……”  
“闭嘴，看着我。”  
亚瑟转过身，翠绿的眼睛闪烁着，面无表情。像是要把王耀的心脏洞穿一样，他紧紧盯着男孩的脸，精致的眉眼，湿漉漉的羽睫，哭泣后的酡红尚未褪去，他整个人仓皇地站在那里，手足无措的模样，只想让人狠狠抱在怀里。  
心脏突然疼了一下，亚瑟几乎有些茫然了。不过一个月的时间，那个骄傲的王耀，那个淡漠地说着“世界又不认识你”的王耀，那个举着照片冷笑气场逼人的王耀，竟然憔悴到这般诚惶诚恐。  
拒绝靠近，因为怕陷进去。事务所里，亚瑟强迫自己硬下心肠，转开视线，他有一种直觉，对这个男孩的关注，会让自己万劫不复。王耀自以为掩饰得很好，可他的眼神里深藏不露的热情，于亚瑟而言，是最危险的诱惑，也是最甜蜜的陷阱——东方人的身上有他迫切想知道的故事，可一旦真的揭开，他又在心底深处恐惧着结果。  
亚瑟有自己的身份，他是首席审计师，柯克兰事务所最大的partner，也是奥莉薇娅的未婚夫。和斯科特之间见不得人的合作刚刚有了些眉目，每走一步都是在刀尖上跳舞，银行联盟的监督机关正不动声色的盯着他，还有那些法庭的老家伙。在这个风声鹤唳的关头，他不可能把王耀放在身边。  
 男孩看似干净的外表下，有着对金融行业超乎寻常的直觉，胆大心细，头脑也足够聪明，只要稍加点拨，绝对是不可忽视的角色。亚瑟向来谨慎，不会为了一己私欲拿整个柯克兰家族冒险。  
可这也不表示他能做到面对王耀的眼泪而无动于衷。  
千千万万次的狠心，却又千千万万次的吸引。在他的面前引以为傲的自制力脆弱得像个笑话，就放纵一次吧，就这一次，亚瑟对自己说，就当是朋友之间单纯的关心也好。  
王耀抬起头，眸光水色淋漓，声音虚软近乎呓语。  
“柯克兰先生……”  
“别说话。”  
不顾男孩的挣扎，亚瑟粗暴地拉起他的手腕，向门口走去。  
 “今晚你就别想逃了。”  
   
桌上精致的甜点，对面俊朗的容颜。在英国人的注视下犹豫着举起酒杯，脖颈微扬，淡色的液体滑过喉咙，王耀几不可察地皱了皱眉头。  
“唔，说好喝茶的。”  
亚瑟低头翻着点单。“我记得你喜欢吃甜的，这里的覆盆子慕斯和杏仁蛋糕很不错。”  
 “可是我不想边吃甜点边喝酒……”  
“再加一个欧培拉会不会太腻了？”  
“而且罗莎姐也不让你喝酒。”  
亚瑟有点恼了，猛地把菜单一摔。“够了，闭嘴。”   
王耀吐了吐舌头。  
亚瑟兜兜转转，开了将近两个小时的车，才找到一家理想的餐厅。说是下午茶，却已过了晚餐的时间，街灯昏黄，映得装饰的花朵都褪掉了色彩。天色一点点暗淡下去，街上行人很少，阵雨的湿润混着秋天的寒意，沁凉入骨。  
临窗的位置没有点灯，摇曳的烛火明明灭灭，将东方人的侧脸映出一抹朦胧而温暖的金色，和他灿烂的瞳孔辉映着，漂亮得像一个一触即破的梦。亚瑟呆呆地看着，莫名有些干渴。  
指尖在桌子上摸索着，慌乱地寻找酒杯一饮而尽。  
“话说柯克兰先生为什么要请我吃东西呢？”  
王耀抬起头，嘴唇沾了柔软的奶油，一开一合间能看到细白的牙齿。鎏金的瞳孔亮闪闪的，映照着点点烛光，盛满了漫天的繁星。  
 亚瑟一僵，酒液呛进喉咙，差点把眼泪逼出来。  
 “庆功。”  
王耀咬着勺子歪了歪头。“Olsen的事都快过去一个月了。”  
 “你平时话都这么多的么？”又是一杯酒。  
王耀担忧地看了一眼只剩半瓶的Chablis，决定抢在亚瑟之前把酒倒进杯子里。酒液膨胀着泛起泡沫，亚瑟的脸隔着玻璃模糊不清。  
 “哎呦，半杯。”亚瑟红着脸阻止。  
 “……我就倒了半杯。” 王耀的心中隐隐生出一种不好的预感，他尊敬而不苟言笑的上司，审计行业首屈一指的柯克兰先生，好像，喝醉了？  
 这太糟糕了，王耀转着勺子，想起英国女士盛气凌人的脸，还有那句后果自负——于是他伸出手，不动声色地把酒瓶拉近了一点。  
“咦，酒呢，怎么不见了？”亚瑟歪歪头，用力拍了拍手：“Waiter！”  
王耀赶紧探身把自家上司的爪子按下来。  
亚瑟挑高了眉，一把握住，使劲往怀里拉。力道太猛，王耀猝不及防，整个人扑在桌子上。酒水打湿了衬衫，奶油和巧克力蹭到了脸上。亚瑟呵呵笑着，不管不顾地拽着他，掌心的温度滚烫，周围视线纷纷投射过来，王耀僵硬了身体，扑也不是挣扎也不是。  
“请松手，柯克兰先生，别人会笑的！”  
“是吗？”亚瑟弯着眉眼，高高扬起嘴角。“那就让他们笑死好了！”  
 “……”  
王耀叹了口气，伸出另一只手抵着对方肩膀用力推开，总算从魔爪中挣脱出来，重重地坐了回去。  
亚瑟被推了个趔趄，却又意外地听话了起来。双臂交叠着放在桌子上，半边脸埋了进去，只露出一双晶亮的眸子，乖巧地望着他，眼底笑意灿然。  
 “你真好看。”  
王耀身子一抖，蛋糕从叉子上掉了下来。认命地揉揉额角，抓起酒杯塞进亚瑟手里：“再喝点。”  
 “好的呢。”  
 “柯克兰先生，我是谁？”  
 “……王耀你笨蛋么？”  
 “ok, 继续。”

 

这绝对是今天晚上做的最错误的决定。嘴唇被吻住的瞬间，王耀模模糊糊地想。  
或许也是最正确的决定……他渴望着双唇太久了，不是吗？  
像是一个老谋深算的阴谋家，心机费尽，步步为营，终于走到了这一步。事情的进展太过突然，却又如此顺理成章，王耀软下身体，喘息着回应男人的吻，嘴唇厮磨着点燃欲望，舌尖撬开齿贝，探索着，勾引着，迫不及待地交换着唾液。  
亚瑟的渴求太过激烈，肺部的空气被抽空，王耀低声呜咽着，梦寐以求的触感，美好得不似真实，水雾迷濛的眼睛微微睁大，他简直怀疑还没从上午的梦境里醒过来。  
酒吧一条街后昏暗的小巷，路灯和月亮都眷顾不到的地方，亚瑟握着他的手腕把他压到墙上，粗糙的墙面硌得后背疼痛，却也已经顾不了太多。欲火哔剥作响，烧着他的身体，也将备份的理智一并焚烧殆尽。王耀颤抖着抬起手，圈住亚瑟的肩膀，铺天盖地的酒气混着他亚瑟柯克兰的气息，独一无二，让王耀心甘情愿地迷醉，向来冷静的头脑昏昏沉沉，已不知今夕何夕。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……”  
在心底呼唤过千万遍的名字，这一次终于可以真正地言说出口。圆润的发音带了些许颤抖，血液在身体里横冲直撞，激烈地鼓动着，眼角沾了泪光，王耀一遍遍低声呼唤，怎么办呢，你让我怎么办呢，这样无助又可怜的喜欢，连叫你的名字都是莫大的幸福。  
我想让你记得我，记得曾经如此爱你的我。  
我想让你忘了我，如果做不成你独一无二的一个。  
一半欢喜一半绝望，怎么办呢，心脏好难受，要被生生撕裂了。熟悉的酸涩袭击了鼻尖，寒意微凉，王耀靠在墙上，战栗着，抽噎着，仰起脸，任由眼泪肆无忌惮地滑落。  
亚瑟不说话，解开碍事的衣领，低头吻他的颈侧。湿热的呼吸喷在锁骨上，报复一般啃吻着已经淡下去的吻痕。金色的头发扫着王耀的下巴，很痒。王耀抬起手，指尖滑过触感柔软的发梢，微微向后拉扯着，强迫男人抬起头。  
“亚瑟，我是谁？”  
亚瑟张了张嘴，来不及发出一个音节，王耀偏着头吻了下去。泪水打湿眼睫，无声地滴落在交缠的嘴唇上，微苦，微咸。  
You get me crazy, crazy in your love now.   
脱口而出的一瞬间他就后悔了，亚瑟在和谁做爱，跟他没有关系，一点关系都没有。少一点自作多情，多一点自知之明，给你所有你想要的，给我一切我需要的，明码标价的身体却奢求自由平等的灵魂，王耀在心底恶狠狠地嘲笑自己，一个应召而已，你真的太贪心了。  
这样想来，亚瑟柯克兰和托马斯又有什么分别呢？只不过对于后者，王耀要求的是物质的补偿，上床做爱，下床交钱，满足对方所有的需求，性器在体内进进出出，欲望沸腾着摧毁理智，然而连情话都懒的多说。  
而亚瑟柯克兰，他只想要他的身体，一个吻，不够，想要更多，怎么都是折磨。  
王耀又几乎落下泪来。他期待了这么久，压抑了这么久，这场黑夜里的性爱，却注定又是同情欲有染，与爱情无关。他的喜欢如此卑微，以至于连确认名字的勇气都没有。  
不想这样，却又不得不这样。亚瑟放开了王耀，无可挑剔的面孔，唇瓣被蹂躏到红肿，漾着泪光的金眸瑟缩着，让人无端生出凌虐的欲望。王耀垂下眼睛，手指探上对方的皮带，笨拙地解开。长裤落在地上，底裤早已被高高顶起，尖端湿了一块，膨胀的器官温度高得惊人，王耀犹豫了一下，缓缓按了上去。  
不轻不重地揉捻，不出意外听到亚瑟一声压抑的吸气。色情的意味被沉默和黑暗无限放大，额头相抵，交换呼吸。王耀能够感受到亚瑟肌肉愉悦地绷紧，扶着肩膀的手用了些力道，几乎弄疼了他。  
亚瑟顿了顿，在王耀试图将手指伸进底裤的瞬间阻止了他。抬起眼睛，眼眸深处闪着狡黠的笑意，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。缓缓凑近王耀红得滴血的耳朵，男人闷笑一声，细细舔舐着滚烫的耳廓，将气音送进去。  
“一起。”  
血液冲进大脑，王耀轻声低呼，裤子却在发出声音之前被粗暴地扯掉。一丝不挂的下体，性器高高挺立着，暴露在深秋微凉的空气里，羞耻和愉悦一并鲜明。他闭上眼睛，夹紧双腿想要逃离，亚瑟的手指摸了上来，指尖火热，不容拒绝地握住仍在哭泣的阴茎，就着腻滑的液体上上下下的撸动。  
夜风飘拂着，带来泥土和青草的味道，吹散着两个人压抑的呼吸。  
射精的欲望一波波传来，让王耀双腿虚软。生理的快感和精神的折磨尖锐地摩擦着，倾轧着，他紧紧闭上眼睛，大口喘息，只能死死抱着男人的肩膀才不至于滑落下去。  
所有取悦对方的技巧此时此刻被遗忘得精光，连简单的放松身体都做不到，王耀颤抖着抓住亚瑟仍在作乱的手，沿着腰身一路向上，摸上胸口肿硬的红樱。指节勾动，按揉，粗暴的动作点燃欲火。王耀忍不住叹息一声，仰起脖颈把那粒小小的突起向亚瑟口中送去，渴望他给予更多的快慰和救赎。

“Touch me……”  
绿色眸子越发幽深，王耀的头发披散着，遮住半边脸颊。大片细腻的肌肤裸露在外，只有一件衬衫松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，夜色里像一只魅惑的妖精，勾引着男人在他身上发泄欲望。  
亚瑟动情地亲吻着王耀的乳尖，同时探下手握住自己的性器，和对方的贴在一起摩擦。王耀的呼吸一瞬间急促起来，他急切地摆动腰肢，试图逃离这情欲的束缚，却被亚瑟一次次粗暴地扯回来，无可拯救地坠落再坠落。两根火热的器官被亚瑟握在手中，厮磨着揉捻着，黑暗里只能听到而淋漓的水色。  
王耀无力地摇着头，他要崩溃了，他要破碎了，上下的敏感点都被这个男人玩弄着，双重的快感吞噬着他，无处可逃亦无路可退。  
焦渴的呼唤，带着浓浓的情色。  
“亚瑟，求你了，让我射……”  
“我说了，一起。”  
男人幽幽地回答，像是要下定决心挖掘出王耀最不堪的一面一样，坚决地加重了手上的力道，性器弹跳着，滴落下黏着的液体。唇舌在乳粒上轮番舔吸着，像是真的想吸出什么东西一样，寒凉的夜风亲吻着滚烫的躯体，王耀大汗淋漓，颤巍巍地抱住亚瑟的脖子。强烈的快感让他的视野模糊不清，腰肢不受控制地向前挺动着，绝望地等待最后一刻的来临。  
“去吧。”  
随着男人一声含混的低唤，快感陡然上升到了极点。王耀紧紧闭着眼睛，脑海中惊涛骇浪，白浊的液体喷发而出，弄脏了西装马甲和蓝色衬衫。  
短暂的高潮伴随着铺天盖地的疲惫，没有支撑的身体再也抵抗不住，王耀顺着墙壁慢慢滑下，后背刺痛，鼻尖充斥着精液的麝香气息——王耀知道亚瑟也射了，正如他想象中的一样，嘴角浮上一丝苦笑，他抬起胳膊，不想让对方看到自己泪流满面的脸。  
巨大的满足后是巨大的空虚，精液似乎把体内最后一点精气神也带走了，分不出分毫力气去思考明天会怎样，未来又会怎么样。王耀抓了抓头发，坐在冰凉的地上发了几秒钟的呆，漫无目的地想着，不知道亚瑟柯克兰此时会是什么表情呢？  
冷风吹过，单薄的身体打了个寒颤——哦上帝，可千万别感冒了，王耀抬起头，漆黑的夜空像一个深不见底的黑洞，吸走了所有的星辰和欲望。一瞬间脑海里浮现出千千万万种思绪，却又好像什么都没有。晚风潮湿，虫鸣的声音格外聒噪，这种地方也会有昆虫的吗，王耀昏昏沉沉地想着，可能又要下雨了吧。  
亚瑟不知什么时候已经穿好了裤子，他沉默地站在那里，昂贵的面料甚至都没留下什么褶皱。  
你为什么还不走呢？  
结束了啊，一切都结束了。  
如果这只是场交易也不错，反正谁都没吃亏。挺好的，明天就辞职。王耀悉悉簌簌地收拾好自己，酸软的双腿支撑不起身体的重量，他索性坐在地上，汲取着自身的体温，嘲讽地笑了一下。  
闹够了没有？你满意了吗？  
“起来，地上冷。”  
西装外套丢到头上，厚重的布料砸得他眼冒金星。王耀近乎恼怒地一把扯下衣服，却在对上那双幽绿眼眸的刹那忘掉了所有语言。  
亚瑟在看他。  
清明的眼神毫无醉酒的痕迹，明明没有月光，却晶莹透亮。饱涨的怜爱和疼惜满得快要溢出来，男人什么都不曾说出口，王耀却僵在那里，如遭雷击。  
颤抖着伸出手，想抚摸眼前这双刀削斧凿的面孔。犹豫着尚未靠近，亚瑟一把抓住，手指相扣着抚上脸颊，梦寐以求的触感，有点粗糙，有点柔软。王耀鼻尖又是一酸，几乎落下泪来。  
亚瑟倾身吻他。  
王耀闭上眼睛回应着，唇舌相贴，温柔辗转，眼泪就这么一颗一颗掉下来。  
我不贪心，我不敢贪心，你注定不是我的，我怎么能奢求太多。  
“跟我回家吧，王耀。”耳鬓厮磨之际，亚瑟低声呢喃。  
“今晚你就别想逃了。”  
寒风吹过，树叶摇动着，点点冰凉落在脸上，路灯昏黄。王耀看着远方，机械地牵动嘴角。  
“下雨了。”

 

You know how to destroy my ego,   
You know how to deserve me right.  
Now I have some trouble for you baby,  
Let’s see what happens tonight.  
Tonight.  
从玄关到客厅，胶着的嘴唇就没分开过。王耀眯着眼睛，指甲嵌进掌心，希望借由疼痛也换回远去的理智，却徒劳无功。  
这里是亚瑟柯克兰的家，简洁的家具，整齐的沙发组合，墙壁上挂着一整组方形相框，处处都是和他一样的铅灰色，空旷，冰冷。独属于英国人的气息铺天盖地，淡淡的薄荷味道引人发疯。  
亚瑟似乎钟爱把人推到墙上的动作，后背撞上开关，吊灯闪烁了几下，再度回归静默。王耀闷哼一声，一不小心后脑撞上墙壁，却并没有疼痛的感觉——不知什么时候亚瑟把手掌垫在他的后面，男人疼惜啄吻着他的嘴唇，比想象中更加温柔。  
然而与亲吻的力道相反，衬衫被粗暴地扯开，露出胸前的光裸。凉意微寒，王耀下意识瑟缩了一下，却被亚瑟扯了回来，俯下身一口叼住乳尖，唇舌缱绻地打着圈。喉结翻滚，快感奔涌而去，大腿根部的触感依旧黏腻，在男人的爱抚下，刚刚发泄过的欲望再一次抬头。  
不想暴露脆弱，不想泄露呻吟，王耀哽咽着，偏过脖子，抬起胳膊咬住手背。  
屋外大雨瓢泼，敲在窗户上沥沥作响。沉默的夜里，车流汇聚成河，一闪而过的灯光，将交叠的身影拉得遥远。王耀艰难地抬起手，圈住眼前人的肩膀，鼻尖轻蹭着，压低的声音缠绵而暧昧。  
“你先去洗澡。”  
亚瑟皱了皱鼻子，“不要。”  
“……乖。”  
“那你不许走。”鼻尖盘旋着酒气，王耀已经搞不清楚亚瑟究竟有没有喝醉了。英国人不情不愿地撑起身子，又给了他一个吻。“等我回来。”  
“好。”  
 

目送着亚瑟进了淋浴间，水流声响起，王耀深深呼了口气，抬起手，将纽扣一颗一颗系好。  
“亚瑟，对不起。”  
梦醒了，该走了。有什么好留恋的呢，自导自演的戏，这是最好的结局。不走到最后一步，就好像一切仍有挽回的余地。王耀苦笑着，再也回不去的关系，至少留一点回忆。  
瞄了眼手机，凌晨一点。这个时候街上不会有出租车了，还下着这么大的雨。  
真的要走吗，走又能到哪里去？王耀忽然又打了个寒噤，冷意侵肌入骨，需要酒精暖下身子——或者麻醉一下神志。茶几上摆放着半瓶绿色包装的酒，黑暗里看不清牌子，王耀倒了满满一杯，一仰脖子全数饮尽。  
“咳！”  
“这是什么……Golden Grain?”  
素有”尖叫的紫衣耶稣”之称的美国金麦绝不是徒有虚名，王耀抿了抿嘴唇，怎么也没想到酒量这么差的亚瑟会在客厅里放这种东西。烈火在喉管里爆炸开来，灼热冲到鼻尖，眼泪瞬间涌了出来。  
王耀用力拍打着额头，啧，头好痛，金麦混着刚才的夏布利在胃里肆虐流窜着，他自以为酒量不错，可也架不住这般折腾，强烈的眩晕在脑海里挥之不去，几乎要把他逼疯了。  
挣扎着站起身，好了，这回是真的该走了。  
下一个问题。打开手机随便匹配了下联系人，离定位地点最近的居然是阿尔弗雷德，步行只要三十分钟。王耀皱了皱眉，滑动删除。  
第二个是弗朗西斯。定位在学校附近，真难得，这货今天居然乖乖地回家睡觉了……鬼知道有没有带着漂亮妹子回去，王耀魂不守舍地算计着，走到他家估计要凌晨两点了吧，这么晚，他还会在吗？  
不管，要是这坨马赛克不给他开门，就放火烧了他家。  
 王耀放下手机，理了理衣襟，月色透过风声和雨帘映在他的脸上，苍白憔悴，几近透明。金眸掩在羽睫下，再没有昔日飞扬的神采。  
深深看了一眼玻璃后的身影，男孩转过身，消失在大雨里。  
“Goodbye, Arthur. ”  
   
东方人撞进弗朗西斯怀里的一瞬间，法国男人整个都是懵的。  
“……王耀？”  
月亮惨淡，男孩逆着光撑着。单薄的衬衫被雨水浇得透湿，黑发淋淋沥沥地滴着水，嘴唇全无血色。  
“晚上好啊，Francis?”  
王耀勉强自己露出一个微笑，然而牙齿不停打着抖，被雨水浸泡多时的手指白里泛青，像死人的颜色。  
 “Fuck, 老子就几天没看着，你又作什么死？”  
优雅被扔到九霄云外，弗朗西斯恶狠狠地咒骂着，没有一秒的犹豫，一把将人拽过拥进怀里。王耀的身体冷得像块冰，不停战栗着，雨水顺着黑发滴落，弄湿了睡袍。  
“我想我可以解释——”  
“闭嘴，让我抱一会。”弗朗凶他。  
今天到底是怎么回事，怎么所有人都让我闭嘴……强烈的呕吐感和眩晕让王耀神智不清，淡淡的玫瑰香气却让他无比安心——他走到了，他终于走到了，他应该可以放心大胆地，晕过去了。  
“王耀！醒醒！你喝酒了？你妈的怎么还在发烧？”  
 “我不知道……”  
急忙把人抱在沙发上，弗朗终于翻到了块热毛巾，笨拙地擦拭他肮脏的脸。王耀额头竟然还有擦伤，血水混着泥水，卸掉了生人勿近的面具，男孩乖巧地躺在沙发上，温暖的灯光下，像一只受伤的小猫。  
弗朗西斯啧了一声，简直不敢想凭着王耀那瘦骨嶙峋的小身板，是怎么在一路泥泞中摸爬滚打过来的。翻了半天也没找到药箱，弗朗西斯只能沏了杯热茶，王耀连声道谢，嘴唇触到杯沿的一瞬间又被烫到，哇地喷了一毯子。  
“ooooops！”  
“王耀！你敢再混乱一点吗！”  
“对不起……我不是故意的。”  
王耀捂着额头道歉，眼底蒸腾的水雾太漂亮，让人实在狠不下心责备。弗朗西斯皱着眉，恶狠狠地盯了一会，终于还是长叹一声，认命地把毛巾丢到他脸上，一阵乱揉。  
“喔！好痛！”  
“把自己弄成这副德行的人没资格喊痛。”  
“你就不会轻点吗！”  
“轻点也可以，”弗朗西斯上手扯了把王耀的脸，后者顿时痛得呲牙咧嘴。“你要先告诉我，你从哪里过来的？”  
王耀翻了翻白眼，朝里转了个身。  
弗朗西斯使劲打了一下他的脑袋。若换作平时，借他十个胆子都不敢这样对王耀的，可今天晚上不知道为什么，可能是气得狠了，可能是王耀自己也不对劲，法国人平日里积攒的怒意忽然就上来了，不顾王耀的挣扎，弗朗西斯把毛巾扔到一旁，长腿一跨迈上了沙发，钳着王耀的双腕将人生生掰了过来，紫色的眸子凝聚着难得一见的狂风暴雨，看得王耀心下一惊。   
“胡子混蛋，你干什么！”  
“我问你，”弗朗西斯一字一顿，“你从哪里过来的？”  
“这跟你没关系！”  
“你跑到哥哥这里来，就跟我有关系了。”弗朗西斯俯下身子，瞬间爆发的压迫感逼得王耀喘不过气。鼻尖相抵的距离，王耀能够清楚地看见法国人眼底深深埋藏的情绪。  
说不清是痛苦，还是自责，又或许兼而有之。手腕被捏得发痛，王耀艰难地撇过头，从喉咙里挤出小小的气音。  
“Arthur. ”  
“……谁？”  
“Arthur, Arthur Kirkland！”王耀紧紧咬牙，陡然拔高声音。  
弗朗西斯愣住了。  
王耀忽然觉得委屈，铺天盖地的委屈。他想起了阿尔弗雷德，想起了伊万布拉金斯基，想起了托马斯柯特尔森，这些以身体作为联系，却终于无法放手的存在。  
这个世界遇到爱和性都不稀罕，稀罕的，是遇到了解。  
王耀一匹野马，爱和性都绑不住他，世界是个巨大的机器，没有什么人是无可替代的，也别痴傻着说什么唯一，什么真心。寂寞俗世，有的人用毒品舒缓灵魂，他则是选择了应召的身份，游走在男人之间，用一场又一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，抚慰焦躁的神经。  
明明做着心甘情愿的事情，眼神里却是彻底的空洞。他原以为自己已经麻木了，应召男友的身份，不过他平庸人生里一段异色的插曲。  
 直到他遇见了亚瑟。  
 一个用眼神，就能互相了解的人。  
 终于有这么一个人，让他感受到畏惧和不可攀，从此甘心沦陷。然而亚瑟和他太过相似，一样孤独，一样敏感。一个什么都可以拿来为利益牺牲的男人，一旦喜欢上了，只能说是自作孽不可活。  
 王耀苦笑。  
 “弗朗，你告诉我，像我这样的人，一个出卖身体的人，要该如何证明我爱他呢？”  
 法国男人安静地看着他：“你忘了吗，我们谈论这个问题。”  
 “——你当时说，伤害。伤害对方，自我伤害。”  
王耀垂下眼睛。  
“傻，我怎么舍得。”  
“可是你有没有想过，”弗朗西斯抿了抿唇，权衡着如何开口。“亚瑟柯克兰他，或许，并没有你想象的那么好。”  
“Yeah, I know, he is a fucking bastard. ”  
“不，你误会我的意思了。”法国男人摆摆手。“哥哥希望你知道，柯克兰一家，都是混蛋，真正的混蛋，混蛋到已经不能用道德来谴责，甚至可能被送——”  
他忽然就不说了。  
“小耀，哥哥好困啊，你也早点睡吧。”  
“快说！”  
王耀一骨碌爬了起来，灼灼的眸子毫无醉意，伸手扯着法国男人的脸皮。  
“恩将仇报啊你！”  
“快说快说快说！”  
“其实也没什么啦。”黯淡的光芒自眼眸中一闪而过，弗朗强打起精神。“哥哥也不是很了解你们审计行业，但黑料肯定是不少咯。柯克兰集团和波诺弗瓦集团扯了几十年的皮，我对他可没好印象，你最好也别让他知道我们认识。”  
“就这样？”  
“还能怎么样啊，他是你上司，又不是我的——哎呦快点松手，扯坏了世界初恋的脸你赔得起吗！”  
王耀悻悻放下手，眼睛里仍然满是狐疑。  
“对了，还有另外一个事，你是怎么找到我家的？”  
“……夜观天象。”  
“别闹。”弗朗西斯又扯了一下王耀的辫子，欺负他的感觉简直不能太好，男人几乎要上瘾了：“导航的话，阿尔弗雷德家离亚瑟那里更近，别跟哥哥说你不知道。”  
“我不知道。”王耀软软地躺了下去，脸色苍白。“我没有他的联系方式。”  
弗朗西斯挑了眉：“你最好别有。”  
“信不信随你便。”王耀恼怒地睁开眼睛，抻脚踢他，“你不是困了吗，困了就赶紧睡，再啰嗦耀爷把你扔到外面去。”  
“王耀你拎拎清楚，这里是我家！”  
“拎不清楚，滚开！”  
王耀翻过身去，又拿着黑色后脑勺对准弗朗西斯。法国男人抱着胳膊重重叹了一声，认命吧，他上辈子绝对是欠了王耀一大笔钱，这辈子活该受他的窝囊气。阿尔弗雷德的电话是他亲手存进去的，王耀怎么能瞪着眼睛说他没有？  
果然还是不想让美国青年看到自己最狼狈的模样吧。  
弗朗西斯摇了摇头，这太不可思议了，能得到他王耀王小爷全天下只此一家的友谊，让他可以毫无顾虑地展现脆弱的一面，对他而言，究竟是福，还是祸呢？  
别太得意忘形啊喂，弗朗西斯头痛地揉揉脑袋，你倒是对我有一点戒备心理啊，好歹哥哥当年也是想跟你上床想到发疯啊。而且若是剖开心腹，这份心情……     
 好像一直也并没有怎么变过。  
心头一颤，血液登时烧得滚烫。长久以来的自我欺骗在一瞬间被打碎了，弗朗西斯呆呆地站在沙发旁边，脑海里一片空白。可能还是不太舒服，王耀蜷着身体抱紧自己，毯子滑落下来，露出一小片象牙色的肩膀。  
被赛壬的歌声蛊惑，法国男人突然什么都听不到了，他定定地瞧着王耀沐浴在月色中的侧脸，光洁细腻，仿佛涌动的水银。被寒冷折磨着，徘徊在熟睡边缘的男孩忍不住闷哼了一声，喘息像羽毛，撩动着蠢蠢欲动的神经。  
弗朗西斯忍不住伸出手去。  
闭上眼睛，咬紧牙齿。如果他真的想拥有王耀，毫无疑问，今夜是他唯一的机会。  
他可从来都不是什么正人君子。  
拂过湿透的额头，拂过颤动的睫毛，拂过纤细的脖颈。指尖一路向下，弗朗西斯咽了口口水，轻叹一声，终于还是停留在了被子上，用力提了提，盖住肩膀。  
紫罗兰色的眸子里波光涌动，法国男人的怜爱比月色更加温柔。他俯下身，掀开男孩的刘海，印下浅浅一吻。  
“小耀……”  
“晚安。“  
    
［tbc］  
 


End file.
